


He Who Lives Below

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [18]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: (Future Incest), Blasphemy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape, Implied/Referenced Violence, anti-Christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar is the true God.
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	He Who Lives Below

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo 2020 | Blasphemy
> 
> I can't wait to be excommunicated and then burned at the stake.
> 
>   
> 

Even while in Hell, Lucifer found ways to slip through the cracks, to visit those who he would have loyalty and devotion from. His father had locked him away with Lilith once he’d become what they thought was a monster. True, it wasn’t Lucifer’s angelic form. It was large, and animal-like, and horrifying, but when he looked at it, he saw just another version of himself. This was who he was, and people would bow before it.

The first thing he did was gift people with witchcraft, the ones who were ready to give themselves to him, who would do anything for him. In time, he learned how to mark their souls, how to own them, and they acted on his every whim. He couldn’t see them on the physical plane on Earth, but he made things happen. One of them didn’t listen to him? Her sister dropped dead. A warlock refused to give himself to him? He’d lose his powers.

The covens grew, but no matter what he did, they couldn’t grow as large as that insidious and false religion that his father insisted upon. Humans fell before him, at a being who only showed his presence in destructive ways. And Lucifer was the one who was evil? Sure, yes, he was evil, but at least he admitted to it, and _owned it_. He loved it, and he would make his followers love it. After all, was his way not the right way? Was he not an ancient being of the cosmos who had watched humanity learn and grow?

Humanity wasn’t his, seeing as they were more of his father, but the witches and warlocks were, and he did what he could to make more of them, like he made more demons, like they were borne of the darkness in the minds of humanity.

With each devotary his powers grew. They called him God. He was God. His father was the False God, and he taught them as such. He was not the one with power and influence. Lucifer was. They called him the Dark Lord, and they fell at his feet to do his Satanic bidding.

Then, Lucifer had an idea. What if he created a queen to rule by his side? A goddess to kneel before him, to stand by his throne and bask in his devilish glory. The False God claimed he could create life. But no more. It was the Dark Lord’s turn.

When the Spellmans went to him for help with birthing a child, he helped. Oh, they would be so thankful. And in the womb of the mother grew his own child. He grew his black seed inside of her, and that seed would become a girl. A beautiful, powerful girl made of him who would become a savior, in her own right. The Herald of Hell.

Jesus, who’d lived millennia ago had been his father’s “true son.” He’d imbued himself into a virgin, creating a being for his own gain. He wasn’t even God! How could he!

The Dark Lord was the true God. He could do as he wished even while trapped. He could make people fall before him, give themselves to him. He could kill, and maim, and ruin, even from afar. And he could create— _truly_ create.

The child that was born to him was the child of God. His child. And his father was nothing but a pitiful, waning being of lesser power up above.

God lived below in darkness and in flames.


End file.
